


Red

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: Colors [1]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, I'm in a big sad mood so y'all getting angst, Marriage, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: The red stain mocked her. It always did.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Colors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737598
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this. It's short though, so hopefully, it won't kill you.
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened.

Nathalie stares at the blood on the crisp white sheets of her bed. Her hair still damp from the shower she had to take to get the coppery smell out of her nose. As her eyes watch the bed, she doesn’t even notice the tears start falling as she snuggles deeper into her plush robe.

Not one hour ago she was in a blissful slumber with a baby on the way, and now, here she was without that small life and in pain, both emotionally and physically.

“Nathalie, are you okay? The meeting is starting…” Gabriel comes striding into their bedroom, but his words fall silent when he sees the bright red stain. His grey eyes look over at her, and he sees blue eyes are rimmed with red. “Oh, Nathalie,”

“That makes four now,” Nathalie lets out a laugh, the sound muffled by her hand. Her head shaking as she tries to keep a sob at bay. The tears falling more freely the more she tries to remain emotionless about the implications of the stain.

“Nathalie,” Gabriel walks over and pulls her into a hug, and when she feels his warmth, the dam breaks for her. The sobs roll out of her as she mourns once again for a baby that she would never get to hold.

“This is karma. This is karma for all the terrible things we’ve done,” Gabriel presses a kiss into his wife’s hair as she speaks through broken cries.

“We can go to the doctor, and see if there is…”

“Why bother?” Nathalie looks back at the red stain that mocks her, her face hardening slightly, “wicked people don’t deserve happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> kbyedontkillme.


End file.
